forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Eve Torres
Eve Torres. is an American dancer, model, and professional wrestler. She is working for WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) on its RAW brand as Eve, as well as her full name. Torres began her career as a model and dancer. She danced for The Southern California Summer Pro League and went on to become a member of the National Basketball Association's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–2007 season. She has also appeared on several television shows, including ''Show Me The Money'', ''Sunset Tan'', and ''Deal or No Deal''. In 2007 she entered the 2007 Diva Search and won, earning a contract with WWE. She first appeared on WWE programming as a professional wresler in 2008, wen she stepped into the WWE For Extreme ring to show what she's capable of. Dancing And Modeling While attending the University of Southern California (USC), Torres appeared in commercials and music videos. Torres was the co-captain of the USC Fly Girls dance squad and created much of their choreography. She also danced for The Southern California Summer Pro League, the only summer league for National Basketball Association (NBA) players, in Long Beach, California. After graduating from college, she moved into dancing and modeling full-time. After reaching the tryout finals in previous years, Torres became a member of the NBA's Los Angeles Clippers Spirit Dance Team for the 2006–07 season. She also appeared on ''Show Me The Money''. Professional Wrestling Career WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) Monday Night RAW! Eve debuted in WWE for Extreme on their RAW brand, with her debut match against Brianna. Resulting in a sloppy victory, WWEFE Veteran, Ashley Massaro took Eve under her wing, helping her train, and get better inside the ring. Eve would begin to build momentum on the road to Wrestlemania, and eventually Eve and Ashley would make a team between the two. Eve would then go on to face RAW General Manager Devin Jacobs, With the stipulation that if Eve won, Ashley & Eve would get a Unified Tag Team Championship shot against The Kutter Regime (Kris Kutter & Hillbilly Jim). Eve would lose the match, but Devin would reward the two the show at WrestleMania XXIV anyways to see them suffer. Eve, and Ashley would give their all at Wrestlemania, but the match would result in a loss for the two Divas. The next night, NXT Rookie, Rodeo Rick, would book a Women's Championship Fatal 4-Way match, between the champ Ashley Massaro, Eve Torres, Trish Stratus, and the debuting Traci Brookes.Eve would win the match getting her first title in the WWE. The very next week, another NXT Rookie in charge, Michael Mathens, would book an Intercontinental Championship match, with the stipulation that if Scorpion was counted out, or disqualified, he'd lose the championship, with Eve as the challenger. With Scorpion suffering from nagging injuries at the time, he wasn't able to show for the match, and Eve would win by count out. At Backlash, Eve would defend both her championships. The first match she would go on to defend her Intercontinental Championship in a Triple Threat match between Eve, John Morrison, and Blaze. However, her second defense wouldn't go as smoothly, as Eve would lose her Women's Championship to Ashley Massaro. During this time Eve also began dating ECW Superstar, Andy Brookes. A couple weeks later, Eve would prepare for an Intercontinental Championship defense at Judgment Day. As she would face the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, Slade Mathens. Eve would get the victory, and carry momentum into Judgment Day, where she defended against Drew McIntyre. Losing the title in the process. The next night, a very emotional Eve Torres would face off against Chris Starr in a King of the Ring Round: 1 match. Eve would win the match up, moving on in the Tournament to the second round. But that was a couple weeks away. The next week, Eve would be put in a match against Obako. Eve would pick up a win over Obako, when she locked in the Garden of Eve, getting another submission victory. After a off week, Eve would return to action on the June 9, 2008 edition of Raw, when she would team up with Ashley to take on the team of Slade Mathens, and UnlimitedExtreme. WCF Total Extreme Eve would work on the side of WWE:FE in WCF: Total Extreme, where she would soon debut, Eve's first match would be a tag team match on June 2, 2008. She would team up with Refugee Matt, to take on L.A.X. (Homicide & Hernandez) where the winners would receive a shot for the Tag Team Championships. Matt, and Eve would pick up the win. The next week on Mayhem, Eve would take on The Hood's manager, Alicia Hood. Eve would pick up the victory over Alicia, when she would lock in the Garden of Eve, to pick up a submission victory. Personal Life Torres was born in Boston, Massachusetts, but grew up in Denver, Colorado and has "a Latina background". She has one younger brother, Phillip. She attended the University of Southern California on a full tuition scholarship. During college, she was one of the founding members of the Omega Phi Beta sorority chapter on her campus and held the vice-president position for several years. While in Omega Phi Beta, Torres was awarded for Academic Excellence at the Order of Omega Greek Awards. She graduated with honors and a Grade Point Average above 3.5 in May 2006, with a degree in Industrial and Systems Engineering. Torres is trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and holds a blue belt from the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy in Torrance, California. Torres also participates in kickboxing. In wrestling *''' Finishing moves''' ** Moonsault ** Eve Of A New Morning (Jeff Jarrett's Stroke) ** Garden Of Eve (Single-Leg Boston Crab with Grapevine) *'Signature moves' ** Dropkick to face ** Inziguiri ** Cross-Legged Samoan Drop ** Falling Neckbreaker ** Armbar *'With Ashley Massaro' **Falling From Grace **Sunset's Eve ** Ash's Falling ** Can't Be Tamed ** Ashes Of A New Eve * Wrestlers Managed ** Ashley Massaro ** Andy Brookes *'Theme Music' ** "Pokerface (Remix)" Lady Gaga Championships and accomplishments * WWE For Extreme **Women's Championship (1 time) **Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE Diva Search (2007) Category:Intercontinental champions Category:Women's champions Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:1984 births Category:WWE Divas Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:WCF: Total Extreme